Transit
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: [SessRin] There is a ghost of her flitting by, reminding him that she'll never leave him alone. [Oneshot] A blessing turned into a curse.


**AN: **I love being a oneshot person. The idea is cliché, but I'm fascinated by the idea of Rin, Sesshoumaru, and reincarnation. I can never tire of writing it. So it might sound a bit familiar to my other oneshot, "His Phantasm." Read and tell me what you think. It's up to you to interpret it however you wish…Sorry if there are errors/inconsistencies.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Transit**

She doesn't really know where he came from or what he was, but she followed him everywhere. Her eyes were always concentrated on the silver mane that hung behind him, swishing this way and that, putting her into a trance. The way he stood so tall and powerful mesmerized her and she knew from that day on, she'd never leave his side.

The world goes in circles and so does life.

--

The day is a warm, sunny day in mid May and flowers are blooming. Rin decides that she'd like to spend her time in a patch of wildflowers, all different colors of the rainbow and more. She knows that he watches her sometimes, a faraway look in his eyes. There are times she feels like she can see thoughts flickering by in his eyes, but she pretends she never notices.

It was meant to be a secret, she decided. For if he wanted her to know, he'd tell.

A fistful of flowers are in her hand while she picks up a flower that surprises her. The petals are crisp and soft, the edges a bright pink, while the insides are an alluring white with flecks of red. This flower is the prettiest one she decides. She lifts it up to the sun and smiles at the streaming sunlight. This is the one she'd like to give to Sesshoumaru.

However she knows he'll reject it, like everything else. His heart has gone cold and by the time it thaws out, if ever, she'll be long gone.

But life goes in circles.

--

The moon shines and turns on its axis while part of it hides under a blanket of stars. It is a cool summer night. Rin sits under a tree, knees brought up to her chest with her arms safely securing them there. Her brown eyes reflect the twinkling of the stars and she loves it.

She feels like she has been here before, but why she thinks that, only heaven knows.

Sesshoumaru stands not far behind in the distance, watching the young woman. She hasn't changed as much as last time, besides the fact that she was no longer seven, but rather a teenager. Perhaps her hair was a lighter brown than before, or her eyes held a bit more wisdom.

He never sits beside her when she pats the vacant spot beside her. He prefers to stand and watch her, and feel like he is protecting her. From what, he doesn't know.

Perhaps himself.

--

Cold air rushes past them, beginning the season of Fall. She looks a little older, and she tires easily. Nevertheless, she smiles and presses on, apologizing for her weakness. He never once responds back, or says it's alright. He doesn't have to. She will follow him everywhere, no questions asked.

However, at times he worries when she falls or stumbles and doesn't get up for a few minutes. Minutes that seem like hours that seem like months that seem like years that seem like lifetimes.

And he realizes he better replace her soon.

--

"Do you remember me, from a long time ago?" He asks.

"Of course I do. You know that."

"I'm just humoring myself." _Because you won't last long._

--

Winter is a dead season.

--

She sits there by the stream, a zephyr ruffling her tangled hair. The stream sparkles and bubbles while it passes through her small feet. A childish laugh escapes her lips when she kicks and water droplets fly everywhere.

He never gets tired of watching her. Everything she does reminds him of her past self. But he knows she is not her, the first Rin. It saddens him because that was the Rin that truly knew him and took in all of him. She knew who he was and what he wasn't.

This Rin only knows that she knew him sometime before. Sometime long ago when the heat of a spring's sun shined down upon their backs while they walked the long road to nowhere.

She turns and looks at him, a smile playing at her lips.

--

Today is the day that he will take her somewhere special. And of course she will follow him with undying trust, regardless of the fact that she doesn't know him as well as she once did.

"Where are we going?"

He also realizes that this Rin questions him far too much, even though she will follow him to the ends of the earth.

There is no response and she only sighs. A myriad of unanswered questions sits inside her mind, all locked up with the key tossed away.

Her unending thoughts are cut short when he stops in front of her, like a tall snow-capped mountain. She peeks around him and fines a simple slab of stone with her name carved in it. Her eyes dart up to his gold ones, but he doesn't pay any attention.

"Was I dead?"

--

As years pass by, each Rin becomes a little different. And gradually, each Rin forgets who he is, or where she came from. It hurts his cold heart and he realizes it must be the feeling of it thawing out each time she asks "Do I know you?"

Pain can do horrible things to a mind and a heart. It will consume someone, eventually making them forget of all sincerities and love. But he reasons he lies to her to take away the pain and make it better. Better for the both of them.

"How did we meet? I feel like I know you…But…"

"We were in love once, twice, and many more after that." He replies, never looking her in the eyes. She is too trusting, too naïve.

"Who loved who?"

"It's a matter of how much more one loved another."

"I'm sure I'll remember someday. And we'll make it work."

--

He's getting too old for this. Each time she comes back, her eyes become more and more empty. He wonders if there's an expiration date for reusing people.

She says she knows him, she says she loves him, but each time she utters a phrase like that, her eyes cloud over and she seems to be experiencing some sort of headache.

Sometimes she collapses because it hurts too much.

Does the road to nowhere end?

Did it ever start?

--

Pain can manifest into cruelty. Sesshoumaru has decided he won't bring her back, and he won't kill her off. He'll let her sit in her own, personal purgatory. His heart is freezing over and he can feel it.

The worst part being?

He enjoys it.

--

The world goes in circles and so does life.

--

"Do I know you?"


End file.
